emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3228/3229 (24th July 2002)
Plot Once again Latisha is forced to face up to the consequences of her actions, this time it is not only her own family she has let down, but the Dingles too! Having burned her bridges with her family and now her friends, Latisha is swiftly running out of places to turn. Meanwhile, Cynthia has been up all night, desperately struggling to make sense of Latisha's reason for leaving them with the stolen goods. Danny is angry with his mother for taking the flack for his sister's stupidity. The pressure is getting to Chloe as Syd has seemingly forgotten about their fling and brings home a new conquest. Living with Syd and Scott under the same roof is proving unbearable. Lisa confides in Cynthia that she has bumped into an ex-boyfriend and was a little disappointed he didn’t recognise her! Inspired by Foggin’s explosive tales, Sam is making a menace of himself, trying to blow something up - a recipe for disaster! Zak teases Lisa about having dated Foggin, until she puts his nose out of joint by admitting Firecracker was her first love and there certainly were fireworks when he took her virginity! Syd winds Mack up as he is rejected twice in a day. Diane is busy working and Angie insists it is not convenient for him to do any work at the Reynolds. Mack wonders where he went wrong, not so long ago they were both vying for his attention! It appears Foggin has taken up the Dingles’ offer of somewhere to crash for a couple of days as they find him asleep in his van - in their driveway! A Dingle never retracts an invitation of hospitality. Sam is over the moon, eagerly helping Foggin unpack. Like a kid in a sweet shop, he is thrilled when Foggin unlocks a huge metal chest of explosives. Foggin admits he's keeping a low profile as the police are after him for the cannabis debacle and asks if Zak's offer of a room remains. However, Lisa is dubious about Foggin's intentions when he attempts to take her down memory lane! Latisha is still feeling very sorry for herself after Cynthia took the rap for the stolen sunglasses. Convinced she has overstepped the mark this time, she is desperate to make amends. Diane is plagued by jealousy as she watches Angie flirting with Mack in the pub but no sooner than Angie has left the pub, Mack turns his attentions to Diane. Diane isn’t in the mood for playing Mack's games and he is left confused, wondering what he has to do to please her! Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Kirk Daggert - Alexander Fothergill (uncredited) *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns Guest cast *Cheryl Thomas - Leanne Burrows *Wally Foggin - James Quinn Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,230,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes